World Cup Fever
by Arialene
Summary: {Complete} Anna, Elsa, Jack and Edmund (Bunny) are all gathered to watch a match in the World Cup, and the lines have been drawn! Who is cheering for who, and who is disappointed in the end? And does Jack really understand what is going on with football? Wait, no soccer. No, FOOTBALL!


This is just meant to be a funny little drabble that I wrote, set in the Freefalling universe, based on the World Cup that is currently going on (which I'm TOTALLY having a TON of fun watching). Thus, plot bunnies.

ALSO, ***My computer is broken, thus being repaired and I'm working on my iPad.***

I am working on updates for everything else as much as I can, but it's a HELL of a lot harder to work on a tablet when I'm used to a desktop computer. So please have patience lovelies.

Anyways, enjoy!

Love, Aria

* * *

The television was blaring loud as the sports announcers talked rapidly about the players on the field displayed on the screen. Sandwiches, crisps, chocolates and drinks were scattered across the low table ahead of them; the remains of chicken wings sat on a platter that was dangerously close to falling off the edge of a corner as they moved around the table and pair of couches.

The sisters, Anna and Elsa, stood next to each other, eyes fixed to the wide flat screen as the uniformed players ran around the green pitch. Both of them were dressed in a rather shocking shade of orange from head to toe, with orange paint on their faces and orange ribbons in their hair.

Opposite them, in a similiar state of festive dress was Edmund, Jack's training mate. He wore an odd variety of yellow and green, with a wild curly wig of the same colors on his head to mask his normally brown hair. He shifted from foot to foot as he stared at the screen as well, hands working together unconsciously as he watched.

"So," Jack drawled out, the only one of the three not standing.

He was not in festive gear, wearing a simple grey tee and jeans, and was sprawled out on the couch behind Edmund. He glanced over at the sisters, a smirk on his face.

"Why, again, are you two dressed like orange highlighters?" he asked, leaning forward to grab a handful of crisps from a bowl.

"Because," Anna said, letting out a long sigh but not taking her eyes from the screen. "We're rooting for the Dutch in the World Cup. Norway didn't make it this year."

"Uh huh," Jack responded, popping a few crisps into his mouth and turning to look at the screen himself, only half paying attention to the game. "And, they are wearing blue."

He said, trailing off. "So."

"Watch the game mate," Edmund said distractly.

Australia versus the Netherlands. The prospect of watching the game with his friend, his girlfriend and her sister had seemed interesting enough; the choice was either figure out what to do with himself or watch the game with Elsa and Anna, so that had narrowed the choices.

"Oh what the bloody hell was that!" Edmund said, jabbing a hand at the screen, his Australian accent coming through thick as he cursed. "That was a bloody foul if I've ever seen one."

"Oh you wish," Anna said, glancing at him. "That was an oscar worthy fall by your man and you well know it."

Edmund turned around to look at Jack, pointing at Anna.

"You, you believe this? You watching the same game I am?"

Jack shrugged, popping the last of his handful of crisps into his mouth. "Honestly, I'm just here to hang out. I don't pay attention to soccer."

"Football," Edmund, Elsa and Anna all said in unison.

Jack chuckled, shifting his position on the couch. He watched with amusement as the girls got excited when the Dutch attempted to take shots on the Australian goal, Edmund turning to give a rude gesture, a string of quickly stated and heavily accented words as he showed his elatement; Anna returned the favor a few minutes later when the Australian goal attempt was failed.

"You really think the Australians can win? Really? Did you SEE that game against Spain? The Dutch SLAUGHTERED them. Van Persie is the best striker playing right now, they are going all the way," Elsa said, turning to look at Edmund for a moment as the loud cheering of the crowd blared from the television.

"Yeah, what she said," Jack said wryly.

Edmund paused, straightening from his hunched position and turning to look at Jack with an unamused look on his face.

"I thought you were with me on this here."

Jack raised his eyebrows at him. "Dude, she," he pointed to Elsa. "Is my girlfriend. Not sure why you got the impression I'd be disagreeing with her."

"You," he grumbled turning back to the television screen. "You cheeky bugger."

Jack grinned, trying to figure out what was happening on the televised pitch. He watched as the ball zoomed across the green manicured grass and then, after having some help from the Dutch player's head, flew past the goalie and into the goal. The white and multi-colored ball slammed into the white netting at the back of the goal, the players immediately celebrating their victory.

"Touchdown!" he said, raising both of his arms up into the air.

The elation in the room that the sisters had from the goal paused as they, and Edmund, turned to look at him.

"What?" he said, lowering his arms slowly.

"It's a goal, Jack," Anna said. "Not, not a touchdown."

Jack chuckled. "Same thing right?"

Edmund turned back around, looking to see the Australian players racing to the other end of the pitch as they moved the ball between them.

"Alright," he said, rubbing his hands together. "One-nil, not too back. They'll be right, they'll be right."

The Australian team kicked, the ball sailing past the goalkeeper and slamming hard into the back of the goal.

"OH!" Edmund said, jumping up and turning to point at Anna. "OH! DID YOU SEE THAT? Did you SEE that beauty?"

He turned back to the screen, watching as the goal was replayed in slow motion.

"Oh!" he repeated. "Oh how is that for an equalizer? Did you SEE that little beauty? THAT was a goal."

Anna scrunched her nose up. "You know, I can't take you serious in that wig."

Edmund turned to look at her, the bright yellow and green wig bobbing as he moved.

"Really? Really, you want to poke fun of match wear, madam highlighter?"

Jack snorted.

"You shut up," Edmund told him. "You called a goal a touchdown, you've officially lost your permissions to talk in a football game."

"I agree with Captain Kangaroo," Anna said.

"What!" Jack exclaimed. "Oh come on, that's not fair. I said I don't follow soccer."

"FOOTBALL!" came the trio of replies all at once.

"Well if it's football," Jack said, smirking again. "Then there would be touchdowns."

"And this is why we don't let the Americans play ball with us," Edmund muttered.

"I heard that," Jack retorted. "Elsa, they are being mean to me."

"Jack," she said, glancing over at him. "I'm trying to watch. This is a good game."

"You bet it is," Edmund replied. "We Aussie's don't go down without a fight. Cahill is bloody awesome and Ryan, well you aren't getting past Ryan easily."

"Already did once," Anna said, grinning at him.

He raised a hand in a rude gesture at her; Anna laughed loudly as she turned her attention back to the game.

"You two are terrible," Elsa muttered, shaking her head.

Jack settled back on the couch, moving his arms behind his head and resigning himself to being ignored as the game played out.

He watched with amusement as Australia scored again on a penalty kick, Edmund punching the air in victory and taking the lead from the tie after the half.

Edmund's elation was short lived as the Dutch eqalized a few minutes later.

"VAN PERSIE!" Anna cheered, jabbing a hand at the television. "YES!"

"You lot got lucky," Edmund grumbled, grabbing up a sandwich from the table as the celebration took place on the pitch. "They are playing terrible today, not sure what is going on with the socerroos."

"I'm sorry, the what?" Jack asked, raising his brows curiously.

"The socerroos!" Edmund said, gesturing to the screen. "The Australian team."

Jack laughed. "God, you guys just walk into kangaroo jokes sometimes, don't you."

Edmund glared at him, turning back around. "You aren't supposed to be talking."

Jack laughed harder.

Things didn't get better for Edmund, while Elsa and Anna's excitement rose. The Dutch scored again, raising the score to three goals to two. The girls cheered, jumping up and down at the Netherlands retook the lead.

All of them cursed and shouted at the televised game, showing their outrage as players fouled each other, received yellow cards and made pleas with the referree.

In the end, the Dutch came out the victors; Anna and Elsa jumped up and down cheering as the final whistle was blown. Edmund pulled his yellow and green wig off his head and threw it at the screen, cursing under his breath; his hair was mussed and stuck to his skull.

Jack chuckled, watching the celebration from the sisters and the disapointment from Edmund.

"World Cup fever huh?" he said smirking.


End file.
